


Back from the forest

by justii15



Series: First hunt [2]
Category: Chernobyl (TV 2019)
Genre: Best Friends, Domestic Fluff, First Kiss, Fluff, Friendship, Hunters & Hunting, M/M, Male Friendship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:48:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21873955
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justii15/pseuds/justii15
Summary: As Leonid ran to shoot the running roebuck, they fell on the ground in pain. Sasha and his friends try to get him through the pitfalls out of the forest and help him as much as possible.
Relationships: Aleksandr Akimov/Leonid Toptunov
Series: First hunt [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1575853
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Back from the forest

**Author's Note:**

> I was faster with fiction writing, kriegskrieg ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°) :p

"Lenya? Lenya!"

Sasha ran to where his friend had fallen to the ground.

"Oh, God, are you all right?" He rolled him from his belly to his back, into the moss, sticks and tree needles on which he lay.

"It hurts," he wheezed.

Sasha noticed a bleeding wound on the side of his belly. Blood spilled all over his clothes, creating a huge bloody spot.

"Is he alright?" Sasha's friends ran to them.

Sasha supported Leonid's head with his coat. "May I?" he asked, pointing at the wound.

Leonid nodded, his eyes half closed.

Sasha rolled up his blood-soaked shirt. The bullet from the rifle dug into his flank, fortunately not so deeply and not into a place where it could damage some internal organs.

Nervous, he spun his fingers around the wound. He wanted to help him out of the pain, but he was afraid to pull the bullet out so he wouldn't hurt him more.

"Can you get up?" he asked.

Leonid just shook his head. He was wounded in a place what he needed for a walking, and even the slightest move made a problem.

"How far is it to our car?" Sasha turned to his friends.

"Half an hour of walking?" one of them shrugged. They had wandered in the woods for more than an hour, but fortunately the road turned back to where they had come from.

"Shall we come for it? Will we get here?" they began to analyze nervously the plan behind Sasha's back to get as close as possible to the poor Leonid and take him to the hospital.

"I think if we kept going straight, we would get out of the forest to the meadow," one of them thought, knowing the forest quite well. "But it won't be closer than half a kilometer," he shrugged again.

Sweat drops appeared on Sasha's forehead. A shot friend and only a barren and thorny wilderness around them.

"Get the car, I'll get him to the meadow," he said, wiping the sweat off his forehead.

"Are you sure? It's far away!" they asked him.

"I can do it," he assured them emphatically, waving his arms around Leonid as he wondered how to grab him as comfortable as it's possible.

He finally grabbed him under his knees, his other hand behind his back, and lifted him into his arms. Leonid gritted his teeth in pain as he bent him at the point of the wound, but he had no choice. He have to endure the pain if they don't want to stay here.

Sasha's friends made a quick stride toward the parked car, and Sasha slowly carried Leonid.

"Thank you," he said amicably. He felt a little safe with Sasha, though he was fighting with terrible pain. Perhaps he would die, thoughts running through his head. Maybe they can't make it out of the forest.

"It's our fault," he apologized, tears in his eyes. He should have been more careful when he had decided to take him with him.

"It's not," he replied. "I messed everything up and I just wanted to fix it. You've always been so nice to me. I should have known that I had stay at home."

Sasha knelt on the ground and leaned Leonid on a thick tree trunk. His hands ached and he needed to rest. The journey across the forest was difficult, constantly tripping over the creeping stalks of blackberries, sinking his legs into soft moss, and with Leonid in his arms, he had trouble looking under his feet and avoiding sticks and other pitfalls.

"You'll be all right, I promise," he sat down beside him to recharge his energy. They could barely walk a hundred meters, and many of them are left.

Leonid reached out with his hand to Sasha's, leaning against the ground, stroking his fingers. "I was afraid you would leave me here."

Sasha quickly turned his face to him. "Leave you here? Are you crazy? Never!" he shouted.

"I am incapable," he confessed. "You have to help me very often at work, and now I couldn't even keep quiet and didn't scare the roebucks," he still held his hand.

"You are my best friend, of course, that I will always stand behind you," and withdrew his hand, held by Leonid. "We must continue," he stood, two large red spots appeared on his cheeks.  
He took him in his arms again, trying not to think of the way ahead. Wading through the young, low evergreen trees was uncomfortable for both, the sharp branches were scratching their faces. The dense, impenetrable forests complicated and lengthened their journey.

"We'll be there," Sasha reassured him. He noticed that Leonid's bleeding had stopped, but the pain had not subsided.

Leonid clung to him and nodded in exhaustion.

In the end both of them got out of the forest after a short rest breaks. Scratched from tree needles and thorns, but successfully.

Their friends were waiting for them in the meadow. Carefully they placed Leonid in the backseats, and Sasha sat down beside him. They overcame the worst, now they just had to take him to the hospital.

Leonid was afraid. Although the bullet was only in the flesh, it was quite deep and felt it inside with every movement.

Sasha noticed the concern in his eyes. "Don't worry, you've turned out well," he reassured him. "They'll just take it out, and you'll be fine in a few weeks," he spoke to him all the way before they reached the hospital.

*  
*  
*

As Sasha said, it happened. They took the bullet out of his body, left him in the hospital for a few days, and when Sasha came back to him, he was already full of life and good humor.

"It still hurts," he described as they sat together in his hospital room. "I can't walk very well yet, they said it'll be a problem for me to take care of myself," he laughed.

"Then come and stay with me in my flat for a moment," Sasha offered without thinking.

"To you?" Leonid asked. "I can't, I don't want to burden," he refused his generous offer.

"I've already signed a paper for them to take you to me. The doctors recommended it to me," he laughed back.

Leonid was embarrassed, but after a moment of exchange of arguments, he finally agreed with Sasha's idea.

*  
*  
*

Sasha really cared for him. Thanks to him, he could rest and the wound healed quickly. 

"Will I bring you anything else?" Sasha halted between the door of his bedroom where his friend was now living, and he himself moved to the living room on the sofa for the few days.

Leonid looked at the small table beside the bed where all the things he needed were lying. "Probably not," he shook his head and smiled.

"All right," Sasha replied.  
"Sasha?" he swallowed, deciding to address him with a little plea. "Can you come closer here?"

Sasha frowned. He came to him, sat on the edge of the bed, waiting for Leonid's wish.

He tried to lean on his hands and sit down. Even despite the pain, it was much easier than a few days back.

"Stop it," he grabbed his hand to avoid bothering him.

"Thank you. For everything," Leonid confided. If he wasn't there for him, he would have been lying somewhere in the middle of the forest, and he would probably have bleed to death before he could get any help.

Sasha sighed. "I've told you several times that you're my best friend. I care about you, and since it was our fault, we couldn't leave you there," he said.

As soon as he told the sentence, Lenya quickly grabbed his cheeks with his hands and pressed his lips to his.

"I said thank you," he repeated again, pressing his forehead against his. Sasha's cheeks blushed, but he no longer resisted him.


End file.
